Bluebell
by All My Love. M
Summary: The first time Eric meets her, he's hooked-he just didn't know it at the time. Eric/ OC (pre-Divergent series) No lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! After a long disappearance I am finally back with a brand spanking new story in a fandom that I have not previously touched. My Eric (based off the Jai Courtney movie version #swoon) is definitely a touch OOC but he's still an asshole, there's no doubt about that. I hope you guys enjoy my OC, she's everything I think Eric needs in his life. Sort of.**

"Silence, everyone. Today we hear the case of one of Dauntless' very own leaders, Eric Coulter," Max and the group of 3 other Dauntless leaders made out the tribunal that would be at Eric's hearing today—all of them seated around the table with him at the other end.

He's fidgeting, and his face is set into a hard scowl. The other leaders are staring him down.

Some, like Lana and Gabriel, have disapproval etched clearly upon their faces. Others, like Max and Georgine, look slightly more sympathetic yet still disappointed.

Eric clenches his jaw, while he was used to being under scrutiny—from both his peers and superiors, he had worked so hard to prove himself to his faction, to Dauntless. This level of judgment was not something he thought he would ever have to deal with again.

A warm, firm hand squeezes his thigh underneath the table and Eric turns to see Bluebell smiling reassuringly at him. Eric's eyes soften momentarily but an admonishing cough hardens him once again and he's facing the leaders of Dauntless.

"Faction before blood. That is the motto that runs our entire system. Those words, more important to our livelihood than anything else. The faction system has helped our city thrive in the wake of terrible war. And now, what we have presented to us, is a digression from the path that our founders paved for us," Max spoke clearly and neutrally—trying to stay objective in his wording as to not sway the other leaders.

To Eric, those words were like knives to his gut—no matter how "neutral" he knew Max thought he was being.

"In the eyes of Dauntless, in the eyes of the whole faction system, you have broken one of our most important rules," Gabriel stated, frowning in harsh disapproval, "Can you explain to us Eric Coulter, to your faction, for what?"

Meeting the eyes of all the leaders in front of him, before looking to his side at the woman beside him Eric spoke only two words, "For her,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, I must have been hit in the head really hard. LOL. Also, I have no beta so I sincerely apologize for the shitty grammar and abrupt dialogue, it's one of my weakest forms.**

The first time they met, it was a Sunday afternoon.

It was warm, sunny today—an all around perfect day that filled Eric with dread. As part of his leadership training, Eric was taking shifts with Patrol for a couple of months. This being his second one, the team Eric was tasked with was heading to Amity. The assignment had Eric snarling ever since the morning, when assignments were given out. Not wanting to spend any length of time in Amity or anywhere near the banjo-strumming softies he loved to hate, Eric was counting down the hours until he could go back to Dauntless.

Hopping off the train and walking along the cement sidewalk that slowly turned into dirt, city walls shifting into green pastures and trees—Amity was ensconced in nature, the picture of a relic out of time: pre-war, pre-modernity—it was what the Earth was before everything went haywire.

Didn't make Eric hate it any less. Personally, the Dauntless leader in training enjoyed the cold stone walls that were a marked feature of the Compound he now lived in. Erudite was too much glass and steel, Candor—too much white walls that would drive any sane person crazy. And the Dauntless leader in training wouldn't even spare Abnegation a thought.

As they are making their way passed one of the apple orchards, children are running everywhere, to the point where the patrol team has to consciously look down in order to try and not trip over the small, short horde. This many kids running around isn't all that surprising, Amity is known for their big families, they loved to breed like rabbits and have a bundle of children per each couple.

One of the kids, bumps straight into Eric's legs. A small boy of about 3, with sandy blonde hair and chubby cheeks—he falls backwards onto the ground upon impact. Tears well up in the boy's eyes and when he looks up into Eric's hard stare—the effect is immediate. The boy immediately bursts into loud wails that have all the children stopping and staring—too scared to move, no one helps the little boy. Standing there stiffly, Eric awkwardly looks around at his team for help—only to find them either avoiding his gaze or chuckling behind their hands at his predicament.

There's a thump, as someone drops from the trees above. A flash of blue, a figure settles on the ground from the drop. After gaining her footing, the woman stands straight—brushing leaves and dirt from her baby blue dress before making her way toward the crying little boy.

"Hey now, you're okay," her voice is clear and melodic, picking up the boy and holding him in her arms, she bends her head to peer at his face, "It was just an accident, right?"

The little boy nods, his hands clenched in fists and angrily rubbing his eyes.

"The Dauntless soldiers are here to protect us, nothing bad is going to happen. Isn't that right?" Her question is directed at Eric, and immediately everyone's gaze shifts toward him.

The first thing that he notices, are her eyes. They're like liquid gold with a burnishing of brown surrounding the outer iris. After, it's her skin—smooth and clear with a golden tan no doubt from working out in the fields. A gossamer of black hair hangs in loose curls until her waist, flowing lightly as the breeze hits. There's a warmth that emanates from her, that settles upon everyone around her, calming the child and putting everyone at ease—including him. Eric is momentarily captivated, until he notices that both she and the boy are waiting for his answer, gazing at him so imploringly that he has no choice but to answer.

A grunt in affirmation is all that Eric can supply.

Smiling widely and suddenly, revealing a set of pearly white teeth, the woman looks back the little boy in her arms, "See, now why don't you run along now with the rest of your siblings and make sure to watch where you're running next time, capiche Adam?"

The little boy, Adam, nods before taking his hand and patting the woman's cheek, "Kay Bluebell—down now,"

A tinkling laughter fills the air, as the woman—Bluebell, settles Adam onto the ground before straightening herself out and meeting Eric's eyes again.

"I'm sorry, the kids like to run wild after lunch. Can't really stop them since there so many," she offers a kind smile, hands clasped behind her back and staring up at Eric's imposing figure innocently and without any fear.

"Oh it's fine, isn't it Eric?" Zeke saddles up next to him, casually and annoyingly nudging his elbow against Eric's side.

Eric's gaze, which was fixed upon the woman—Bluebell's face, shifts harshly toward Zeke, "We need to continue patrol. Start moving again," Eric barks out the orders before stepping away from Zeke (and thus Bluebell as well) and making his way down the path.

He notices about a few paces in that the woman, Bluebell, she's trailing slightly behind him. He can feel her gaze upon his back and turns around swiftly only to have her run into him.

"Can I help you?" Eric growls, his icy demeanor resettling as his guard was pulled back up.

Bluebell shrugs, "Just heading back to the main village. You just so happen to be walking on the main pathway too—are you going to see Johanna?"

"And what if I am?" Eric snarls, but Bluebell isn't put off, she just continues to look at him warmly. The Dauntless leader (in training) is more than convinced now that the woman before him was doped up on a truckload of peace serum, how else would she be smiling at him right now? Eric knew he was intimidating, and usually the only people who could handle him were the other Dauntless leaders or Jeanine, who was so cold that she could probably refreeze water.

"Well it's after lunch which means she's probably with the Small Council and won't be out for another hour or two. If you or your team are hungry—we still have food left out at the dining hall," Bluebell offers, as she starts walking down the path again, not really waiting for Eric or anybody else.

Eric turns around and swiftly catches up to Bluebell, "No thanks, wouldn't want to be doped up like you are," he sneers condescendingly.

Rolling her eyes, Bluebell clucks in disapproval, "Well, you'll only find the peace serum in the bread so I suggest you don't eat any of that. And just for the record, we're not all peace serum addicted, banjo-strumming hippies like all of you like to believe- just like I'm sure not all Dauntless are reckless, adrenaline-junkie idiots—right?" Bluebell snaps back, there's a still silence as everyone with bated breadth waits for Eric to tear into her, and Bluebell shamelessly meets Eric's gaze with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

Shaking his head, the corner of Eric's mouth tugs slightly upward before he catches himself and his mouth sets back in a grim line, "Nothing," although in truth he was half-amused with the woman walking beside him toward Amity's main village.

The rest of the Dauntless patrol group are stunned but no one says anything, in fear of angering Eric and being the object of his vitriol.

She was witty, that was for sure—as Eric learned while they continued to walk down the path. Bluebell's warm and friendly demeanor was only contrasted by her biting, and sometimes borderline morbidly dark, remarks (her version of humor, something not many Amity appreciated she had explained)—which the Dauntless team found amazing as they traded jokes and stories about Dauntless with the Amity girl. She was also incredibly smart, obviously Bluebell had been paying attention in her classes before the Choosing Ceremony. That, as a former Erudite, Eric appreciated. Airhead Amities were not in his repertoire of "people Eric could get along with."

In a moment of inter-faction unity (that of which both Amity and Dauntless leaders would be surprised to see) Bluebell bewitched the Dauntless patrol team, and captured the special attention of their leader in training, Eric.

"You can't really be Amity—what did you get on your test?" one of the patrol team members, Sarah—Eric wasn't sure, asked.

Bluebell laughed, "Now why would you say that?"

The same patrol member, Sarah—Eric confirmed in his head, continued, "I mean you get along great with us and we Dauntless don't get along with anyone unless they're Dauntless,"

The explanation, simple. So simple, Eric couldn't help agree. Everyone in the system chose a faction for one reason—because they belonged there. Usually, that would mean that everyone that was like them (and anyone they could possibly befriend or love) was in that faction. To enjoy the company of an Amity was almost unheard of.

Smiling widely, and walking backward to face Sarah, Bluebell quickly addressed Eric, "Let me know if I'm going to run into anything,"

Eric nods and grunts in affirmation, like he would let anything happen to her. Eric blinks, startled for a moment at the thought, before he shakes himself and continues to walk forward, all the while kicking away any stones that Bluebell might run into.

"My mom got really sick, the month before my Choosing Ceremony. I have 7 brothers and sisters," shrugging Bluebell looks off into the distance as if contemplating something, "I couldn't let her handle them all by herself whilst she was sick,"

"So Amity wasn't your test result?" Zeke asks from the back, where he had drifted to in order to keep a better eye-out, of the whole team him and Eric were some of the more well-trained and experienced members.

"Nope" Blue responded, popping the "p" at the end casually before turning back around and walking along side Eric.

Eric turns to look at Bluebell, his eyes settling on her pert little nose, "So what was it?"

Bluebell, who was humming, stops and looks at Eric, "Hmm?...Oh!" turning swiftly around she addresses the whole team, "Here we are! The Dining Hall!"—opening the door, a breeze of fresh food gusts out from the hall and toward the team—their stomachs already growling from the smells.

As they all file in, Bluebell makes to leave but not before stopping by Eric, who had yet to go in. Getting up onto the tips of her toes, Bluebell whispers into Eric's ears, "Dauntless" before spinning away and making her way back toward the main village center.

As Bluebell walks away, she doesn't see the shiver that runs down Eric's spine nor does she see the fixed stare he has on her back as she walks away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I think I finally have a schedule. I'll be posting once a week, on Sundays. I just wanted to get the story line set up really quick before we get into the story so the first three chapters are here and the fourth won't be coming in until next Sunday!**

It's a week before the rotation restarts and Eric is assigned to go to Amity again.

Bluebell has been haunting his thoughts and his dreams for most days and nights, to the point where Eric thinks he's going to be driven mad if he doesn't see the Amity girl again. He's never been so interested in a person before and the thought scares Eric. Especially because he knows nothing can come of this—Bluebell is a confirmed member of Amity. She's already had her Choosing Ceremony and nothing could change that.

Those thoughts fade away as Eric sets his eyes on her again. This time, he's alone because the rest of his patrol team is circling around the farms whilst he just walked out of a meeting with Johanna. Bluebell hasn't noticed him, so Eric stands underneath a tree in the shadows, watching as the object of his fixation maneuvers the two horses she has—attempting to lead them toward the stables.

The horses, however, are being stubborn and pulling away—obviously not too happy at having to be locked up again. Bluebell, who's grip was slipping on one of the horses' harnesses, was about to fall over. Eric swiftly made his way over and caught her in one arm and the harness with his freehand before the horse could run away or Bluebell could fall.

"Oh!" Bluebell gasped upon impact with Eric's arm before looking up and meeting his eyes, "Hiya stranger," she smiles in his arms and there's a fluttering in his stomach that Eric is unsure where it is coming from, "Thanks for the save," Bluebell stands and grants Eric a kiss on the cheek before making to grab the harness rope back.

"I got it," Eric says-his voice deep and rumbling in his chest, "How's life on Amity, Amity?"—as the words leave his mouth, Eric almost winces at the pure awkwardness of it.

However, Bluebell doesn't seem to mind Eric's perceived social ineptitude, "Good. Calm, quiet—like always," there's a hint of bitterness in her tone that Eric surprisingly picks up on. Even as an ex-Erudite, Eric Coulter was not the most perceptive and yet he was incredibly attuned to Bluebell—despite having only met her once before.

"Looking for some excitement, Amity? Farming bored you out of your mind yet?" Eric taunts, though he's unsure why because the last thing the wants to do is antagonize Bluebell—though that fact alone almost scares him to his bones.

Lifting her leg sideways and kicking Eric swiftly (and lightly) against the butt, Bluebell sticks her tongue out at the Dauntless leader in training, "Oh go away,"

Instead of becoming angered at her actions, Eric is highly amused and chuckles slightly, "If anyone else did that, I would break their bones,"

"Hah!" Bluebell scoffs, "You can try,"

The response only has Eric laughing more. In truth, he could probably break Bluebell's bones but he doesn't want to. However, her unabashed confidence and lack of fear of him both amuses Eric and makes him utterly attracted toward her. Most women, even in Dauntless, found him intimidating. Talking to him, or hooking up with him, only because of his high ranking or the knowledge that he would soon be a leader and thus could provide them with something. Eric Coulter knew this, and for a long time he didn't care. But recently, he found that he did and Eric couldn't imagine what he would feel if that turned out to be the case with Bluebell (which he highly doubted).

Coming toward the stables, Bluebell places each horse in their separate pens before turning to Eric once again, "Thanks for the help—do you want to grab lunch?"

Shrugging, Eric agrees and thus is led by the hand by an excited Bluebell, toward the main dining hall. When they walk in, the hall is crowded and noisy—everyone having come in from their jobs in order to eat—much like Dauntless. Bluebell pulls Eric toward the assembly line before handing him a tray. When he reaches to get a bread, Bluebell smacks his hand.

Before he can yell at Bluebell, Eric meets her gaze and remembers what she had told him and the rest of his team last time. Skipping by the bread, Eric piles his plate with food before following Bluebell toward empty seats in the corner.

"Are you originally from Dauntless? You seem like a Dauntless-borne," Bluebell remarks, as she takes a bite into her food.

"Do I?"

Bluebell nods sagely, "Yeah, you've got crazy Dauntless vibes coming off of you. Super scary," the last part is followed by a short, cheerful laugh as if Bluebell didn't believe what she was saying, "But you're smart and not a total brick head so maybe not Dauntless originally. No offense to the Dauntless-borne, but you're also super blunt and honest. So I'd go with either Erudite or Candor," tapping her lip with the fork Bluebell's eyes scan Eric's face a little longer and interrupts him before Eric can respond, "Actually, I'm going to go with Erudite. You're pretty calculative and way too laconic to be a Candor. Those motherfuckers never shut-up,"

Her cursing brings a smile to Eric's lips, "How very Erudite of you, Amity—deducing me like that after only knowing me for what could total as less than 24 hours,"

"Ooo deflection, I must be right," Bluebell observes, grinning madly at Eric.

"Why not Abnegation?" Eric ponders out loud.

Bluebell shrugs before a mischievous twinkle settles in her eyes, "You just don't seem like a Stiff," her eyes roam Eric for a moment before locking with his eyes, "But then again I could be wrong, they say Stiffs are the wildest in the sack,"

A look of brief shock crosses Eric's face, and Bluebell laughs at his reaction, winking at him before throwing at bit of food at his way, "Calm down, not like I would know anyhow. But they do say since they're the selfless faction, the whole of them are a bunch of givers,"

The second bawdy joke could have sent Eric into a seizure, so shocked was he—but then again, he really shouldn't be surprised. Amities were known for their liberal views on sex and their embrace of the whole "free love" ideology.

"Well I wouldn't know either," a smile played on Eric's lips, "Next time I patrol there should I test out your theory?

"Oh hell yeah, make sure to take notes like a good little ex-Erudite," Bluebell jabs, laughing harder and causing Eric to chuckle along with her.

"As my lady commands," Eric mockingly bows his head before looking up only to have more food thrown at him by Bluebell—causing another burst of laughter from both parties.

The rest of the day continued similarly, as Bluebell accompanied Eric on his patrol through Amity—despite the fact that it could be potentially dangerous and Eric's warning about the factionless. Bluebell merely shrugged and asserted that she could protect herself. Eric couldn't help but admire the bit of Dauntless in her and ruminating over the fact that if it weren't for her mother she probably would have transferred to his faction with him.

Once night fell, and Eric was set to meet up with the rest of his team to get back to the trains, Bluebell walked with him to the edge of Amity's farms.

"I'll see you?"

Eric nods despite himself, "In a week,"

Smiling, Bluebell throws herself into Eric's arms—wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly before kissing his cheek and letting go, "Catch you on the flip side Coulter,"

Cheeks now flaming red, Eric could only manage a nod before stiffly turning away and heading toward the train tracks where the rest of his patrol team was waiting.

"What took you so long Coulter?" one of the members asked as Eric pulled himself up onto the end of the train.

"None of your business," Eric sneered before settling down on one of the seats and gazing out of the window, toward Amity—where in his mind he swore he could see Bluebell in her white dress waving at goodbye at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another update as promised! I'm sorry that it's a bit short but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. This is just a little filler/fluff chapter that sprang into my head. Please R &R as I'd love to know what y'all think. Also, if you haven't already, check out my new Avengers fic, titled "Angeline". Bluebell and Angeline are two very different people in every sense of the word but I'm sure you'll love her just as much! xoxo**

"What are you doing, Blue?"

The girl in question almost falls over, but manages to regain her balance before she fell straight into the strawberry patch.

"Eric, done with your meeting already?" Standing up, Bluebell gives Eric a quick hug.

The action causes Eric to momentarily stiffen and he doesn't hug Bluebell back. But there was no denying that a very warm feeling had spread throughout his chest just as Bluebell wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Johanna didn't have much to report, just the usual. Wild dogs and some factionless," Eric remarks disinterestedly, his gaze shifting from Bluebell and the hands she had clasped behind her back.

"What are you hiding behind your back, Amity?"

Bluebell smiles sheepishly before bringing her hands forward. "Technically, strawberry picking doesn't start until next week but they're my favorite and these are already ripe. They'd spoil by next week!

The answer causes Eric to roll his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone Blue,"

"Yeah?" popping a strawberry in her mouth, Eric watches as Bluebell chews the fruit, his eyes fixed on her mouth.

Eric smirks, "Yeah, so long as you share,"

"That would be very self-less of me though," Bluebell hums, "And I didn't get Abnegation as a test result,"

"Neither did I," Eric snorts, "But seeing as I got Dauntless and Dauntless take what they want," Eric trails off before plucking a strawberry out of Bluebell's hands and popping one in his mouth.

"Hey!" Bluebell attempted to reach out before Eric could eat the strawberry, but was too late. Instead, she got her face dangerously close to his, causing Eric to fix his eyes between her's and her lips.

"Ummm, I guess if you really wanted some—we can pick them together?" Bluebell suggested in a whisper.

"How about you pick them, and I'll supervise?" Eric places his two hands on Bluebell's shoulders and pushes her slightly away, a light blush gracing both their faces. Though neither wanted to acknowledge it nor point it out.

"No. no, no—if you want any you have to help" the insistence in Bluebell's voice had Eric, strangely, complying.

And so, the two went about plucking ripe strawberries from the field and eating them together as Eric went on patrol and Bluebell followed. Conversation flowed easily between them and before either knew it, it was night again. Bluebell walked Eric all the way to the edge of the field.

Throwing herself into Eric's arms, Bluebell placed another quick kiss on the Dauntless' cheek before letting go, "Well, catch you on the flip side Coulter," Bluebell repeated her farewell from last week, causing Eric to smile.

The Dauntless leader in training didn't say anything, just nodded before turning and leaving, the last to get on the train with the rest of his patrol team already there, waiting for him.

"Out with Bluebell again, Coulter?" Zeke walked over the to Dauntless leader in training, the only person out of the whole team who felt mildly comfortable enough around Eric to actually tease him.

"Shut up." The growl is the only reply and the train ride back to Dauntless is silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What cuties (Eric and Bluebell). But don't worry everyone-this uphill ride will be going down hill soon. After all, who enters into a semi-relationship with Eric Coulter without knowing that they were in for a tumultuous ride? Please R &R, I'd love to know what you think. For those of you that have reviewed-thank you! Your words mean the world xoxo**

Eric stomped out of Johanna's office—angry with the Amity leader's lack of cooperation. Max had implored him to impress upon Johanna the need to up the patrol numbers because of the increase in activity amongst the factionless but Johanna wouldn't hear of it.

Making his way toward the dining area, Eric scanned the place—spotting his patrol team taking a lunch break. However, amongst the eating people is not the familiar head of black hair that Eric is looking for.

Going toward the food, Eric roughly grabs a tray and fills his plate up before sitting in the corner by himself—attacking the food before him aggressively—his eyes forever scanning the area before him.

Shaking his head, Eric didn't now why he was so upset at not seeing Bluebell. She was just some Amity girl that had taken to following him around. Nothing special. But not seeing her after his meeting with Johanna, as he was prone to do now, settled wrongly in the pit of his stomach. The Dauntless leader put it up as a break in his routine, which was really important to him.

There was a raucous set of noise that headed toward the dining hall's doors and Eric looked up to see a horde of children making their way in. In the center of them, holding two toddlers, is Bluebell. The horde of children and Bluebell make their way toward the food line.

All Eric could see was a flash of hands, both grabbing food and shoving each other as Bluebell stood at the back—watching the devil children before her with amusement. After all the shoving was done, and all the children seemed to have piled their trays high with as much food as they could fit, Eric watched as Bluebell looked around the hall for somewhere to sit.

Her eyes caught his, and she smiled delightedly, motioning for all the children to follow her (as best she could, considering that she was still holding the two smallest) and made her way toward Eric.

"Hey there stranger—mind if we sit?" Bluebell didn't wait for Eric's answer before placing the two toddlers down and sitting before him. The other children (there were 5 of them, now that Eric bothered to count) made to sit down as well. The oldest of the five, a boy with blonde hair and Bluebell's eyes, had an extra tray and set that one down in front of Bluebell.

"Kids, this is Eric—he's on the Dauntless team that patrols Amity; say hi," Bluebell orders and all the small children comply, a chorus of high-pitched greetings rang out before the children starting digging into their food.

Smiling lightly, Bluebell met Eric's eyes shyly, "These are my siblings,"

"There's a lot of them" Eric observed dryly, causing Bluebell to laugh.

"Yeah, there is. They're the devil's spawns," Bluebell joked before motioning to each one, "That's Sky—the oldest of the 7, there's Poppy, Melody, Exton, Harmony, Indigo and Marley—the twins and the youngest of the bunch," motioning toward the two toddlers that were on either side of her.

Eric grunted in acknowledgment.

"Are you really from Dauntless?" Melody, who of the seven looked the most like Bluebell except her hair was brown, asked as she popped applesauce into her mouth.

"Yeah," Eric answered tersely, casting his harsh gaze down at the little girl.

"Cool," cooed Exton, the blonde boy with brown eyes who was sitting next to him—small and stocky the kid couldn't have been past the age of 8.

"Did those tattoos hurt?" Poppy, the oldest girl, who couldn't have been more than 13, of the seven asked, pointing her finger at the ink engraved on Eric's neck.

Bluebell reached over and slapped Poppy's hand, "No pointing Poppy, you know that,"

Poppy frowned and over at Eric, "Sorry," turning back around, she stuck her tongue out at Bluebell—who in turn reached over and pinched the girl's cheek.

Shrugging, Eric smirked slightly at the interaction between the two sisters, "Yeah they hurt a little,"

Conversation slowly dwindled then as the kids before him started stuffing their faces with food, Bluebell scolding them every now and then if they started shoving each other or trying to talk with their mouths open.

Eric watched fascinated, he had seen glimpses of Bluebell's maternal side but mostly when she was with him she was sarcastic, witty, and flirty. This was not a side he was used to seeing. The Dauntless leader was so entranced that he didn't even notice when Bluebell asked him a question.

"Eric?"

Head snapping up, Eric's eyes met Bluebell's amused gaze, "What?"

Laughing lightly, Bluebell rolled her eyes, "I said, after I drop the kids off back home do you want to take a ride with me? I've already turned out the horses but I'm sure they'd like the exercise,"

"Sure," Eric assented, though inside he swelled with panic—the Dauntless leader in training had never ridden a horse before and wasn't sure how he was going to get away with this without embarrassing himself.

However, the smile that Bluebell shot back at him kept Eric from voicing any objections.

The meal from their passed pretty quickly, Bluebell helping any of her siblings who were having trouble and feeding the toddlers Indigo and Marley between eating herself.

The children took turns asking Eric questions and he did his best to be patient and keep himself from glaring too harshly.

Before long, Bluebell piled all the trays together—getting ready to place them in the wash rack. Instead, Eric grabbed them from her and went to go put them away himself. The action caused Bluebell to smile warmly at him before she picked up the toddlers again—placing each one on one of her hips. The children piled up and started making their way out, leaving Bluebell and Eric to walk behind them.

"You're so domesticated Blue, it'd be sad if you were anywhere else but Amity," Eric sneered, though he didn't mean it maliciously. That was just his honest opinon on what he had observed so far about the interactions between the siblings.

"I know, someone shoot me. Single but already basically a mother of seven," Bluebell sighed before laughing lightly—not taking offense to Eric's words at all.

Eric smirked, shaking his head slightly, and continued to walk along the pathway toward Bluebell's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I leave this here for your perusal. As always I do not own Divergent. Please R &R, it would be much appreciated. xoxo**

"So you were an Erudite," Bluebell kicked lightly at the side of the horse she was riding in order to get its walk crisper.

"Dauntless now," was Eric's response as he gripped the reins before him tightly.

"Didn't you like Erudite though?"

"No," Eric tersely replied, clenching his teeth and knowing that Bluebell wouldn't let that answer go.

"Why not? Don't you ever miss your family?" Bluebell looked back at Eric who was riding slightly behind her, sitting nervously atop the horse she had saddled for him.

"Just drop it," Eric snarled, eyes staring firmly ahead and not meeting Bluebell's gaze.

Stopping her horse, Bluebell reached over and tugged sharply at Eric's reins as well—stopping his horse, "Eric, I'm not here to judge you,"

"Then what are you trying to do Amity?" growling, Eric tried to get the horse to start walking again but Bluebell's hold on the reins were firm.

"Despite being a complete douchebag, I do like you Coulter and I want to get to know the man behind the scary Dauntless mask," Bluebell let go of the reins, kicked her horse, and starting walking the trail ahead of her again.

Eric sighed. Taking hold of the reins, he urged for his horse to move and tried to catch up to Bluebell.

"Blue!"

The Amity girl kept riding ahead, as if she didn't hear Eric.

"Blue!" Eric growled, "God damn it I'm not going to apologize so why don't you just stop being a child and actually listen to me,"

Bluebell halted and turned her head to glare back at Eric, "Excuse me? I'm the child? You're the one throwing the tantrum just because I'm trying to get to know you,"

Sighing, Eric halted his horse next to Bluebell's, "I have one older brother. His name is Malcolm and he's the golden boy. My parents loved him," looking up Eric noticed that Bluebell was watching him intently—obviously whatever else she was going to rage at him was being paused in order to hear his story.

"It wasn't that they were cruel to me. They never hit me, never yelled. It just felt like no matter what I did, I just couldn't compare. They were both in medical. Mom was in research, Dad was a surgeon—both of them were perfectionists," Eric let out a long breath and rolled his shoulders back in order to release the tension that was building up there before meeting Bluebell directly in the eyes, "The best day in my life, was getting Dauntless on my Aptitude Test—it meant going away and building a family with people who might actually appreciate me and see that I'm worthy of respect,"

Bluebell's eyes watered slightly, overcome with sadness and just imaging what it was like for a young Eric to be ignored by the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally.

Grabbing him by his shirt, Bluebell pulled Eric toward her and into a kiss. At first, Eric was frozen stiff—eyes wide in shock, this wasn't supposed to happen. Blue was Amity and he was Dauntless and the two of them shouldn't be here, kissing of all things. If anything, the two of them shouldn't have even started whatever this was. Except Blue was the only one that seemed to accept him and roll with the punches he tended to make and despite it setting alarm bells off in his Dauntless brain, eventually Eric let himself close his eyes and respond.

After a few moments, Bluebell pulled away, "Sorry, I couldn't decide on a better way to express how I feel. At least how I feel about you—I've always been really impulsive and I don't even know if you feel the same way and I really do like you even though this is all kinds of impractical and…"

Putting a stop to Bluebell's rambling, which generally amused him because it was so out of character for Bluebell to ramble and seem unsure of herself, Eric pulled the Amity girl into another kiss. Pulling away slightly, Eric rested his forehead against Bluebell's, "Stop. Amity that was probably a terrible idea but at this point, we've been participating in an on going terrible idea," Bluebell's face fell at Eric's observation.

Kissing her on the forehead, Eric pulled fully away, "I guess I might like you too Amity, and I guess we'll just have to be really careful from now on," smirking slightly, Eric kicked his horse to start and began to move forward.

"We're so fucked," Bluebell whispered under her breath, but not quiet enough that Eric didn't hear it and the Dauntless leader in training couldn't help but agree.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't hate me but this is very much just a filler chapter. I've been trying to outline Bluebell and get more productive on Angeline that I haven't had time to fully write anything but I also didn't want to divert from the schedule. A thousand apologies but let me know what you think of Bluebell as a whole. To those of you who have reviewed/followed/favorited-thank you so much! It means everything.**

"What's that on your face Coulter?" Zeke pointed his fork at Eric, flinging food across the table.

The group of friends (Eric, Zeke, Lauren, and Shawn) were sitting at their typical table in Dauntless. Of the four, three of them were staring rather unabashedly at Eric who uncharacteristically had a shit-eating grin on his face and none of them could fathom where it was coming from.

"The fuck Zeke, watch where you're flinging shit," Eric snarled, slamming his hands against the table. The Dauntless Dining Hall, being as nosey as it usually was, went on without anyone giving a care to the outburst. It wasn't uncommon for fists to slam and people to yell in the heat of things at Dauntless.

Zeke, Lauren, and Shawn exchanged glances before Lauren cleared her throat and summoning her Dauntless bravery, "It's just that, you seem really happy Eric,"

In response Eric scowled, "As oppose to what?" snarling, the Dauntless leader in training shoved more of the chocolate cake into his mouth.

"As opposed to the sneering asshole you usually are," Shawn retorted snarkily, causing Zeke and Lauren to nod firmly in agreement.

"Oh fuck off," Eric scoffed, pushing his tray away from him before standing up, "If you want to waste more of my time, I'll be out with patrol—maybe you guys can get a life while I'm away,"

"There's the Eric we know and love!" Zeke announced happily, causing Eric to storm off.

"Word has it that Max wants to pick Eric as his protege," Lauren whispered conspiratorially to the other members of the table.

Shawn whistled, "Is that what's got Coulter all chipper? Because if you ask me, it's a bit unsettling,"

"I bet it's a girl," the other two Dauntless members stared at Zeke, who was looking pretty confident, disbelievingly.

"You're funny," "Yeah right, I'll bet you 500 points it isn't," came their responses but Zeke was unwavering in his confidence.

"Just you guys wait and see,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi Everyone, back for another round of updates. I've been consumed with the GOT fanfic I've been working on and super distracted with some real life stuff too so I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. I promise the pace will be picking up soon. Please R &R as I would reallly appreciate it and check out my other fics if you have time!**

 **xoxo**

 **M**

Eric closed his eyes as Bluebell ran her fingers through his hair, they were sitting under a large willow tree out at the edge of Amity's farms, his head in her lap as they watched her siblings run around.

"How are things going in Dauntless?" trailing a finger down the bridge of Eric's nose, she tapped it at the button.

"Fine" Eric answered gruffly as kept his eyes closed and just enjoyed the feeling of Bluebell running her fingers through his hair, her nails scrapping gently against his scalp.

"That's good," Bluebell hummed, halting suddenly when she remembered a previous conversation that her and Eric had—ruffling his hair, Eric opened his eyes at Bluebell's antics.

"Hey, I was wondering if you ever tested that theory with Abnegation that we were talking about,"

It took a second for Eric to remember what that conversation was, but when he did remember it—his face flushed faintly with a pinkish hue—glancing warily at Bluebell, Eric thought about how to answer.

"Is that a trick question, Amity?"

Bluebell laughed and ended up shrugging, running her fingers through Eric's hair again, "Why would it be?"

"Don't girls generally get pissed off if guys they're involved with talk about other girls?" honestly, Eric wouldn't know—he had never stuck by a girl long enough for this to be a concern but from having spent months living in the same dormitories with both genders during his time as an initiate, Eric did pick up a few of the do's and don'ts.

"Well that's generally if they're looking for exclusivity in a relationship and hoping for something long term," Bluebell hummed again in her carefree tone.

Her answer made Eric stiffen, the careless way in which she dismissed their involvement grated him the wrong way even though he could logically see the validity of her statement. They were two people from two different factions, it would be stupid to invest more than they already had. But for some reason, Eric couldn't stop the burning in his chest at the thought of being with anyone else but Bluebell or for her to be with anyone else but him. Strange.

Eric sat up and grasped Bluebell by the chin, the sudden motion making her eyes widen.

"No kissing other men Blue, or else I won't know what I'd do to them," Eric growled before hungrily kissing Bluebell, the intensity of which caught her off guard.

"You're no fun," Bluebell whispered against Eric's lips before continuing to kiss him.

Nipping her bottom lip, Eric eventually moved down her neck—but as Bluebell began pushing him—the Dauntless leader in training pulled away.

"What," he barked.

"Your patrol team is getting closer," Bluebell pointed out toward the field, where a group of men and women all dressed in complete black were making their way toward them (and subsequently the train tracks).

"I suggest you get up and start making your way back,"

Eric nodded jerkily before roughly pulling himself up. Glancing down at Bluebell he gave her a single, firm nod before walking away—heading toward the train tracks so that he would get there before his team did.

By the time the rest of the patrol got to the train tracks, Eric was already standing there—arms crossed against his chest and his regular sneer marking his face. Nobody questioned where he had been and nobody talked or approached him in general, they knew better by now


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Be gentle upon my fragile soul.**

 **As always, your reviews are appreciated and disclaimer is still in full affect, I own nothing.**

The following few weeks continued like that. Bluebell would meet Eric after his meeting with Johanna in the morning, and then they would grab lunch together. Bluebell would go on patrol with Eric around Amity as Sundays were generally her day off. Two months past in this fashion, until Eric's rotation with Patrol ended. However, Eric volunteered for inter-faction relations to be his next area of study and specifically requested that meetings with Amity would be reserved for Sundays and thus the visits continued.

The two grew closer, testing the boundaries of what was allowed in their forbidden "involvement". Neither knew when this would end, or if it would ever end, but neither of them would speak of the issue either. They also wouldn't call it a relationship to each other's faces—at the best they were friends with no strings attached, despite the fact that feelings were definitely brewing between them.

It was probably during that time that Eric's old insecurities came to a head, allowing him to concoct fanciful ideas and theorize why Bluebell even wanted to be with him, despite his gruff demeanor and overall less than personable attitude. His conclusion…because he was living the life she wanted, everything she had hoped to be. Why else would a woman like Bluebell (who was a close to perfection as Eric could think of) spend her time loitering around him?

However, when he brought it up—Bluebell almost burst into flames, that's just how mad she was.

"How could you even say that?" Bluebell shrieked, her foot stomping onto the ground as she pushed Eric against the chest.

"Well why else would you hang around me? I'm not some sort of Dauntless replacement Blue—you can't live vicariously through me!" Eric growled, pulling Bluebell deeper into the trees of the apple orchard where they first met so that people wouldn't overhear them—the last thing Eric wanted to happen was for people to know his business.

Bluebell screamed in frustration, "I'm not using you as a replacement! Eric!"

Taking her by the arms, Eric held Bluebell firmly at arms length—his fingers digging deeply, "Well it doesn't look like much else. Just admit it Bluebell. All you ever talk about is how much you wish you were in Dauntless. How much you regret your choice—why else would you go on patrol with me all the time and have lunch with me and my team?"

"For you!" the answer shocked Eric so much he dropped his hold on Bluebell.

Tears began to gather in the Amity girl's eyes, "Don't you get it? I didn't really regret my decision to the point I am now until I met and got to know you,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eric snarled, unsure and unready to hear the answer that he believed would come from Bluebell.

Bluebell kicked Eric in the shin, "What do you think it means you idiot?" she screamed back, trying to push Eric again but he caught her hands in his.

"Don't even think about it Amity. Now, why don't you use your goddamn words?" sneering Eric through Bluebell's hands down and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Stop being like this. I know you're not the cold, unfeeling asshole you let everyone think you are. You know exactly what I'm saying. We've been dancing around it and each other for so long you'd have to be a fucking brick wall to not know," Bluebell exclaimed, exasperated with the whole situation.

"Inter-faction relationships are not allowed Bluebell," Eric answered matter of factly, though he knew exactly where Bluebell was going with this and as much as he was internally screaming to hold her in his arms, Eric knew that he couldn't.

"Is that how you really feel?" the whisper is broken and Bluebell's eyes gazing imploringly up at Eric.

Inside, Eric wanted to scream no, to tell her that he felt exactly the same but beyond everything and everyone if one thing was constant—it was Eric's need to be a leader—to prove himself to be more Dauntless than anyone. And starting an illegal relationship (an actual relationship with real strings attached) with an Amity would not reward him with that, "Of course Amity, I'm Dauntless—how else would I feel?"

The answer seemed to break something within Bluebell, but just as it was there it was gone as the woman before Eric hardened herself and controlled her breathing.

"I don't even know what to say, except that I shouldn't be surprised even though I am," taking a deep breath, Bluebell looked into Eric's eyes, "I love you Eric. But if that's what's going to make you happy—who am I to stand in your way?" turning around, Bluebell began to walk away—but not before turning over her shoulder and giving Eric one last remark, "I hope you have an amazing life. Be happy. Goodbye Eric Coulter,"

Eric watched, mask firmly in place, as Bluebell steadily walked away from him and back to Amity. Turning swiftly on his heel, the leader in training headed back to Dauntless—his heart still firmly in Amity with the girl who's love he had cast aside.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I appreciate all of you who have read and reviewed Bluebell. It means a lot to me! I just want to let you all know that this story as well as all my others will be put on HIATUS for a couple of weeks as I am in the middle of my midterm season and have exams flying at me from every direction. Hopefully I will be back around Halloween. Until then, here is the much awaited chapter to tide you all over. PLEASE R &R, as I would love know to what you think! **

**xoxo**

 **M**

Eric Coulter was inducted as a leader by the end of the year. It had taken several months, but he managed to firmly lock his feelings about Bluebell away—casting her from his mind and focusing all his attentions on his leadership training.

On the day of his Leadership Induction Ceremony, Eric expected to feel joy. But really, he only felt hollow. The happiness was there, of course, because he had finally achieved his dream. However, the whole situation felt empty, the happiness he felt was not as poignant as he thought it would be. Eric didn't know why, he didn't even want to contemplate why—he just threw himself more into the whole thing and hoped by the end of it everything would be fine and normal again.

He was sitting in on the Control Room post Leadership Ceremony—watching the video feed over the whole city as part of his morning routine when he saw it.

In the Amity sector, somewhere he hadn't bothered to look in a long time, was a familiar figure.

Bluebell. Bluebell and another man. Bluebell and another man who was on one knee and holding up a ring to her.

Shock coursed through Eric and he watched with rapt attention as the man spoke—there was no sound on the video feed so Eric couldn't make out what the presumptuous little hippie was saying but he got the gist of it.

He hadn't seen Bluebell, nor heard from her, in over a year. True she had attempted to send messages. But they were all ignored and eventually they stopped coming. Those messages usually came every Sunday, and Eric always deleted them after staring at them for five minutes. It became such a routine that on the day it stopped happening, Eric nearly threw a fit before he controlled himself and was glacially cruel to everyone else in Dauntless for the whole day after.

He knew that Bluebell would eventually move on with her life. But Eric didn't expect this. No, wait, he did expect this, he just never expected to bear witness to it.

The video lapsed, and the feed resumed but this time it was directed at another area of Amity—and thus, Eric's view on the proposal was stopped. Standing up abruptly, a weird apprehension and dread filled Eric.

Would Bluebell say yes?

Why wouldn't she? It wasn't like there was anyone to stop this from happening, no one to hold her back.

Thoughts began to fill Eric's mind, each new one filling him more and more with apprehension (so much so that Eric was starting to feel sick) as he imagined Bluebell walking down the aisle toward a man that was not him, Bluebell kissing a man that was not him, Bluebell starting a family that was not with him, and having children that didn't look anything like the combination of them because he had left her.

He left Bluebell after she admitted her love for him. She had probably expected for him to eventually come back and apologize—if he even felt remotely the same. But he hadn't, because even though he did feel the same, ardently the same (and Eric could admit that to himself now) he was too much of a coward to do anything to jeopardize his status and title. That realization burned Eric, the fact that he did nothing and let the woman he loved get away, made him a coward. Him, Eric Coulter, a coward. The idea was almost laughable but unfortunately true.

Gritting his teeth, Eric mustered up all his courage before storming through Dauntless and running toward the train tracks. He was going to get to Amity and get his Bluebell back even if it killed him (or he had to kill someone).

The train ride felt like it was taking longer than usual and Eric was filled with anxiety. What if he was too late? What if Bluebell had accepted the proposal? What if she was in love with that man and hated him now?

The questions gathered in Eric's mind and he stubbornly pushed them away. Willing that Bluebell had not truly given up on him.

Once at his destination, Eric vaulted off the train and sprinted toward Amity at a breakneck pace.

By the time he arrived at the place where he last saw the two, there was no one there. Eric looked around and when he spotted no one even within hearing distance, a crushing hopelessness filled the Dauntless leader, believing that he was now too late. But instead of heading back to Dauntless, Eric made his way to Bluebell's home.

Knocking on the door hesitantly, Eric shifted his weight as he waited somewhat nervously in front of the door.

"Go away, Gio—I need some time to my-Oh," Bluebell stopped mid-sentence as she realized the person at the door was not, in fact, Gio but Eric.

Leaning against the door and crossing her arms, Bluebell raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here Coulter?"

Eric cringed at the harsh tone but straightened himself and persevered to start the speech he had in his head.

"I was in the Control Room, and I saw the feed in Amity. Whoever that man was—don't marry him. He won't give you the life you want or love you as much as I can. We'll figure it out—maybe I can split my time or you can apply for a leadership position at Amity and come to Dauntless on visitations—I don't know. But we'll make it work and you can't marry anyone else because I…I love you and I know you still love me even though I didn't answer any of your letters no matter how much I wanted to and…"

The rest of the speech was cut off as Bluebell slapped a hand over Eric's mouth.

"Feeling rather verbose today, are we Coulter?" Bluebell remarked but frowned at the man before her before sighing and removing her hand from his mouth.

"Eric, what are you doing here? Really? Because you're right, Gio can't provide me with the life that I want but neither can you. You were right before, inter-faction relationships are forbidden and unless you're willing to give up your life in Dauntless and come here—well, nothing will happen. Besides, who says I still love you?"

Eric winced, "I deserved that. But don't lie to me and say you don't still love me Blue. I can read you like a book and you know that I love you—you have to,"

"How would I?" Bluebell cried in exasperation.

"Let's bypass the fact that you never told me. You dropped me the moment things got too complicated, you never answered my messages. You never even came back to apologize or see me. How the hell would I know Eric?"

Not one for more words than he already spewed out, Eric did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Bluebell in and kissed her. Stunned at first, Bluebell tried to push Eric away but the spark that was lit in her consumed Bluebell until all she could think about was Eric Coulter and the love that filled her just by being in his presence.

When they finally broke a part, Bluebell slapped Eric.

"I hate you for this. Goddammit I should hate your guts and want you dead. What the hell are you doing to me Coulter? How the fuck are we going to make this work?" Bluebell made to slap Eric again but he grabs her hand and held her to his chest instead.

Looking into her eyes, there were no words he could say that would assuage her worries, so instead he kisses her again. Another moment of resistance and Bluebell gives in. Locked in an embrace, time fell a part from the couple.

Pulling away to breathe, Eric began kissing Bluebell's cheeks and forehead before finally pulling his face inches away from her and looking into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Fuck no," Bluebell scoffs, making Eric roll his eyes.

"Fine, do you believe in me?" the Dauntless leader inquires, eyes gazing imploringly into Bluebell's.

There's a moment of tense silence. And then a small nod.

"Okay, okay—so what we're going to do, it's unprecedented, at least I think so. But it might just work…"

"Eric," Bluebell stops him mid-sentence though, nervously—causing the Dauntless leader to look back into her eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay, I love you,"

The declaration fills Eric with warmth and he pulls his Amity girl in for another kiss before whispering against her lips, "I love you too,"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Please excuse my absence because I've spent the greater part of last month terribly sick. Also, I don't know why but between Bluebell and Angeline, I've been having a hard time finding inspiration. In relative comparison, Helaena just kind of flows off the page. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit short but there will be more to come! Read and Review! xoxo**

And that's how they are where they are now. The couple, sitting side by side in a United front against the leaders of Dauntless. Eric's brilliant idea. Bluebell kind of wanted to kick him in the shin again for this. Only he would come up with some ridiculous plan like this, as if this would solve all their problems.

"We'll hear your case Eric, before placing judgment," Max declared, his eyes resting between the couple and wondering just how this would play out.

Eric cleared his throat, settling into the chair behind him before daring himself to begin, "I, Eric Coulter, am here to petition for the right for Bluebell-the woman at my side right now, to enter Dauntless and become a member, under the condition that she pass the next initiation with the newest class,"

Silence fills the room, and Bluebell clenches her jaw. She knew this was a stupid idea, and borderline unheard of. Actually, no, it was completely and utterly unheard of and she told Eric so when he proposed the plan to her.

"Her test results placed her in Dauntless. Her mother was a Dauntless-borne, she's a legacy and bar Bluebell's mother getting sick, she would have been here. Extenuating circumstances kept her away but that doesn't make her any less Dauntless," Eric continued, staring into the eyes of each leader before him, hoping beyond hope that he could sway them toward his side.

"That doesn't dismiss the fact that at the Choosing Ceremony Bluebell picked Amity, she chose blood before faction Eric," Lana countered, leaning back in her own seat, arm crossed against her chest and staring rather disapprovingly at the couple before her.

"She's proven nothing except for the fact that she has you wrapped around her finger," Gabriel sneered.

Eric growled and made to stand but before he could, Bluebell placed her hand on his arm before standing herself, "So let me prove myself. You are all aware how devoted I am to Eric, and him to me—this very hearing should confirm that fact to you all. My loyalty isn't to Amity, it's to my family. It has always been to my family and now, Eric is—or will be, my family. Dauntless will be my new family, the family I should have had—if you let me," sitting back down, Bluebell daringly met the eyes of all the Dauntless leaders ahead of her.

"No one gave you permission to speak," Lana hissed, standing up and glaring at Bluebell. The Dauntless leader, being one of only two females in the whole leadership group—has always had a stick up her ass and was a stickler for the rules.

Georgine, who had remained mostly silent until now, simply observing, stood up this time, "I have one more condition,"

"Georgie! You're actually thinking of letting them go through this?" Gabriel erupted, standing up as well but this time yelling at his fellow Dauntless leader.

"Who ever said that she couldn't try? If she fails, she'll be factionless," Georgine shrugged, her blasé attitude setting Eric's teeth on edge. The fact that she could pronounce Bluebell factionless so easily nearly set Eric off.

Lana shook her head in disapproval, "And if she succeeds?"

"Then Dauntless will have one more soldier to use. Now can I say what my extra condition is?" Georgine sighed, irritated with having been interrupted.

Max motioned for Georgine to continue, his eyes never leaving the stoic faces of the couple before him.

"The extra condition. If Bluebell here," Georgine waves her hand toward the woman across from her, "fails, then not only will she be factionless…but Eric too,"

All eyes swiveled toward Eric who was sitting stiffly in his seat, his anger visibly brimming from his form.

"No!" Bluebell stood, slamming her hands against the table, "No, you do not get to punish Eric for my failures,"

"And who said you have a choice in how we decide things, Amity?" Lana scoffed, her eyes gleaming with hatred.

"Blue," Eric harshly whispers under his breath, "sit down," the commanding tone is enough to grab Bluebell's attention but not enough to make her sit.

"No, you've worked so hard to become a leader and I'm not taking it away from you," Bluebell swallows harshly gazing into Eric's eyes before turning all her attention on the leaders before her, "No, you don't get to do this to him. Faction before blood right? Well if I choose to do this, I'll be a traitor to Amity and my blood, wouldn't I? And what else to do to a traitor, what would be the Dauntless thing to do…what other choice…than execution?" the last words come out as a whisper but Bluebell can see the shock and utter astonishment in the Dauntless Leaders' faces as she proposed this.

It's a desperate attempt. One that Bluebell doesn't know will play out but she absolutely refuses to let Eric waste all that he has worked for just for her.

"Blue," Eric angrily calls, his hand tightly gripping around her wrist, "What the fuck are you thinking?"

Bluebell doesn't look at Eric, her eyes firmly stuck on the leaders before her, "Do you believe in me?" She whispers under her breath so that only Eric can here.

After a moments hesitation, Eric nods grudgingly.

"Than believe that I will get through this," Blue whispers, determination flaring through her as she watches all the leaders slowly start to accept her idea. It would have been a waste of training to get rid of Eric, but to get rid of her? A potential new initiate? Nothing that they couldn't and haven't done before.

"Well?" Bluebell prompts, knowing what the answer is before the leaders have even opened their mouths.

They've got nothing to lose from this deal. Eric would be shattered if she failed, but Bluebell had the upmost fate that he would move on—he was strong and utterly Dauntless. However, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Eric in anyway, so Bluebell was determined to do her favorite thing: win.

There's a look that is passed between all the leaders, one that Eric can read and he knows the answer even before Max stands.

"We accept," eyes gleaming with emotion, Max stands and smiles tightly, "Welcome to Dauntless, initiate,"


End file.
